


Your Short Order Cook is an Archangel

by kingstoken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, Gen, M/M, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “Why are we wasting our time with this?”“Michael, we've been through this, we need money to buy things.”
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Your Short Order Cook is an Archangel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



“The new guy is kind of strange, isn't he?” the waitress said to her boss, as they were out back of the 5th Street Diner, having a smoke break.

“Maybe, but he was honest with me about his mental health issues from the start, I got to admire that about the guy, and as long as he works hard and keeps his nose clean, I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

Inside, standing in front of the diner's grill was Adam, he was preparing several meals at once, and although he was going through the motions, his focus was mostly inward, where he was having a discussion with Michael. 

“Why are we wasting our time with this?”

“Michael, we've been through this, we need money to buy things.” 

“This is ridiculous, when my father created this earth he gave humans all the necessities for life, everything is out there for the taking, why do we need to buy things at all?”

“Do you really expect me to explain how worldwide economic systems work? Because, if you do, I'm probably going to need more knowledge than what I learned in my freshman Intro to Econ course. Besides, you got something better to do?”

“No, but when you said you were going to be my guide on earth this isn't exactly what I thought you meant.”

“I said was going to be your guide to human life, and part of being human is working to earn money.”

“But, it is so mind-numbingly boring.” Adam tried not to roll his eyes, how could a being that was thousands of years old, and a skilled warrior, still sometimes sound like a petulant child. 

“Michael, you spent ten years in the cage staring at walls, with only me to talk to, I think you can survive a few weeks of working here.” 

“Maybe, but not the way your doing it.” Adam's eyes flashed blue, and then Michael was in control of their body. He looked around to make sure he was still alone in the kitchen. He snapped his fingers, and all the food was cooked and served. The customers in the diner couldn't remember seeing anyone drop off their meals, but they were pleasantly surprised with the speed of the service. 

“Whoa, we are going to have to talk about that.” said Adam. A woman at the counter took a bite of her food.

“Oh my God, you have to try these pancakes, they're heavenly” the woman raved to her friend. Micheal smirked. Adam's only response was a sigh.


End file.
